


Sleep Is Not An Option

by DoesEmily



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, ndrv3
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Touching, also really rushed, amami is only there for 2 seconds, how do u write, uhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoesEmily/pseuds/DoesEmily
Summary: Saihara has been having trouble sleeping lately from all the sudden events happening, such as being trapped in some jailed up academy... Ouma has decided to assist Saihara in solving that problem..





	Sleep Is Not An Option

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I didn't think I'd come back to writing after that huge 100 year depression gap, it's not the best I could do, but I tried.. This story takes place in.. I guess... Prison mode? is that what the free time events mode is called? I didn't play the game yet, though I know some details, so I hope this isn't too OOC, I tried to make it as canon to their personalities as possible... anyways this means nobody is dead, everybody is alive, I have no idea what happens in this mode so I didn't mention too much about it, uhhhhhh enjoy?

Saihara walked into the dining hall only to meet the eyes and smiles of his classmates, it was another morning with the same old routine. Wake up, go to the dining hall, eat, hang out with people, sleep and the cycle repeats. It was just too boring, he was hoping for some excitement today... Speaking of which..  
  
"Yaho~ Saihara-chaaan~!!"  
  
The sound of the tiny leader rang through the dining hall, merging in with the endless chatter of the other students. He waved vigorously hoping to catch Saihara's attention.  
  
"Ah.. Good morning Ouma-kun." Saihara pulled the chair to sit with Ouma, next to him was the green haired mysterious boy, Amami, who smiled and softly greeted the detective.  
  
"Good morning, Saihara-kun, had a good night's sleep?" He tilted his head waiting for the answer.  
  
"Good morning, Amami-kun.. I guess I did.. Thank you for asking" Saihara adjusted his cap, hiding his face and sleep-ridden eyes.  
  
That was a lie, he hadn't had much sleep ever since arriving into this jailed up school. Everything seemed too sudden, he wondered how everyone could be this calm about this, but then again, it's been almost two weeks.. What's the use of panicking when nothing dangerous is happening... At least not yet..  
  
"Heeey! Saihara-chaaan! Earth to Saihara-chaaan! Are you there?"  
  
Saihara snapped back to reality and shook his head in response "A-Ah.. Sorry.. I'm a bit drowsy.."  
  
Ouma pouted in anger "Saihara-chan!! Did you even sleep?? You look as dead as a decayed corpse!!"  
  
 _What kind of example is that??_ Saihara thought to himself. "D-Don't worry much about me.."  
  
"Perhaps you have something in mind..? Something worrying you?" Amami questioned in a worried tone.  
  
"It's nothing big... Just the stress of being forced here.. I guess.." Saihara was too tired to give out an entire explanation, he just wanted to finish up his breakfast and do something productive.. Like.. investigate around for their reason of getting trapped, but it's not like they found anything since the past weeks, there definitely won't be anything new. Throughout their entire time here, all they've been doing is messing around and not finding any way out, Monokuma _DID_ say there isn't any escape route and that he'd only let them out until they do his tiresome yet suspicious requests, but he had to have some hope... It's true this all seemed like a waste of time, but he's gotten closer to his classmates by each passing day, he thought it would be best to strengthen each other's trusts, he was especially eager to get closer to the suspicious leader, Ouma, as he wanted to know the secret to his organization for investigation purposes.... Though he didn't really have to even ask Ouma to hang out, the little boy is always somehow clinging onto Saihara's arms with a smile on his face.  
  
He sighed and took a bite out of the fancy looking breakfast that Tojo prepared for everyone. It was delicious and it burst with flavor, just what you'd expect of the SHSL Maid. He continued eating his well made meal and surveyed the room, Akamatsu and Chabashira were listening intently to Yumeno rambling about how her magic isn't a trick but real, on another table was Ki-bo trying to survive as Iruma stuffed his face on her chest while giving off a speech about dirty stuff, there was also Momota loudly complaining about something while Harukawa watched in annoyance, the others seemed to be enjoying themselves and-  
  
 _ah..._ He's finished his meal.. He's been moving his spoon for five minutes on his empty plate while staring off to space, his eye lids heavier than bricks.  
  
Suddenly, a loud thud that woke the detective up echoed in the hall, halting the noises of the other students, it was Ouma "Saihara-chan! It's annoying when you're so tired and sleepy!!"  
  
"H-Huh..?"  
  
"I hate it when Saihara-chan gets snoozy! You aren't any fun like that!!"  
  
"Huh?? Y-You're not making any sense.." Saihara stood up and pushed back his seat "I don't really get what you want.. Now then.. Excuse me, I'll take my leave.."  
  
Saihara took his first few steps out the dining hall gates and suddenly felt something pulling his jacket from behind. More specifically, a _SOMEONE._  
  
"O-Ouma-kun!! L-Let go!!"  
  
"I don't wanaaaaaa!! Saihara-chaaaaan!!" The small boy clung heavily, almost ripping the silky fabric of the striped jacket.  
  
"What do you want from me???" Saihara tried pushing away the tiny leader but he somehow kept hanging on the jacket.  
  
"I wanna help Saihara-chan go to sleep!!"  
  
"What...??"  
  
"I want Saihara-chan to play with me, but I can't do anything with you if you're so dead right now!!" He frowned.  
  
"M-Might you explain.. How you'll assist in that..?" The detective sighed.  
  
"Hmm.. Good question.." He rubbed his head.  
  
"T-Then why decide to come if you can't even help?!" Saihara snapped at him.  
  
"I'm s-sorry.. I just... W-Wanted.. To help.. S-Saihara-chan.." Ouma took a deep breath and--" _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!_ SAIHARA-CHAAAN IS SO CRUUUUUEEEELLLL!!!" The ruler cried, his sobs were ear piercing, Saihara feared that he might attract the other students.  
  
"O-Okay Okay!! You can help!! Just don't cry so loudly!!" Saihara panicked.  
  
"Yaaay~!" He stopped crying in an instant, _must have been his crocodile tears_ "I can't wait to go to Saihara-chan's room!!"  
  
"S-Sure.." Saihara sighed in annoyance and wondered if he'll be getting sleep at all with HIM there.  
  
Saihara begun moving forward, he glanced at the small ruler next to him, trying to read his mind, alas, he was no mind reader, and he most likely won't be able to read his expression with his current detective skills. Just what was going on in that purple-headed boy's mind..?  
  
"Hey Saihara-chan?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you have anything fun in your room?"  
  
"W-What does your idea of "Fun" exactly mean?" Saihara was creeped out but didn't want to jump to conclusions and assume he's thinking of that.  
  
"Hmm.. Like these weird kinky things that Shinguuji-chan has.. What did he call them again... Straw ropes?"  
  
 _HE WAS DEFINITELY THINKING OF THAT._  
  
Saihara choked a little from that "O-OF COURSE NOT!!"  
  
"Hahaha, your expression is priceless!! Of course, that was a joke only, nishishi~" Ouma giggled.  
  
Saihara sighed and tried to change the topic "E-Enough now.. We're here.."  
  
Saihara unlocked the door slowly as he watched the tiny boy shiver in excitement; right as he opened it, Ouma ran in faster than the time Harukawa was chasing him to beat him up.  
  
" _Uwaah~_ " He made an excited noise "Saihara-chan's room is pretty~!"  
  
"Uhh, thank you..?" He didn't know how to answer that, he's been feeling too tired, he just wants to rest. The detective stared at Ouma as the boy ran around like a little kid, he was so cheerful, it was honestly cute, he envied his happiness and excitement at a time like this.  
  
"Saihara-chan, come on, I'll help you sleep now!"  
  
"Uhh.. Okay..?" Saihara took off his cap and set it aside next to his lamp, then took off his jacket so he could feel comfortable in his sleep.  
  
"Yahoo~!!!" Suddenly, Ouma jumped onto the bed, ruining the blankets and wrinkling the sheets.  
  
"O-Ouma-kun..?" Saihara stared at Ouma as the kid inched away from the middle, allowing some space next to him.  
  
"You'll sleep faster if you have something to hug next to you~!" Ouma winked.  
  
"Good night" Saihara walked to leave the room.  
  
"IT WAS A JOKE W-WAIT SAIHARA-CHAAAN!!"  
  
"Get off my bed!!" Saihara yelled.  
  
"Yes sir!" Ouma joyfully hopped out and ran over to the seat opposing the bed.  
  
Saihara couldn't care much anymore, so he just laid himself on his wide bed and covered himself with the dark blankets.  
  
He hoped to sleep immediately so that he could avoid anymore awkwardness with Ouma.  
  
☆---------------------------☆  
  
It's been 20 minutes.  
  
He's still staring at him. Those big purple eyes didn't falter for a single second. For some reason, he seems interested in Saihara's sleep session, but the detective wasn't even asleep, he just can't sleep in this tense atmosphere where Ouma is creepily staring at him.  
  
"O-Ouma-kun... Just.. Quit staring at me.. I can't sleep like that!" Saihara complained  
  
"Aww you're still awake..? And here I thought you were in cloud nine!" Ouma hopped off the seat and took a few steps forward "Say.. Saihara-chan.. Maybe I could help you in a different way.." His voice deepened.  
  
"Different..?" Saihara adjusted himself to look at Ouma properly.  
  
"Yes.. How about we start by getting rid of your stamina?" Ouma walked over to Saihara and started climbing on the bed.  
  
"Stamina..? W-What do you mean? Ouma-kun what are you doi-"  
  
Saihara was taken back right as he felt something smooth crash onto his lips, the other boy's lips, Ouma.  
  
 _"Hnmm??"_  
  
Saihara's eyes widened from the sudden surprise kiss, causing him to gasp. Wrong move. This was the ultimate chance for Ouma to slip in his tongue. Saihara couldn't handle it, why was Ouma doing this?? He pushed him away, breaking the kiss.  
  
"Ahh.. Ah.. " Saihara gasped for air "What.. W-What are you doing..??!"  
  
"Hm? You didn't like that? I thought for sure you'd stay quiet and accept the kiss!" He pouted  
  
"It's not that! W-Well I mean it IS but like- ARGHH you know what I mean!! Why'd you do that??"  
  
"Amami-chan challenged me to kis-"  
  
"Stop lying already, you're too obvious." Saihara successfully read Ouma's lying eyes.  
  
"H-Huh..? I didn't even say anything yet, how'd you know?!" His expression quickly shifted from surprised to a smug smirk "Haha, just as expected from the talented detective!" Ouma childishly giggled.  
  
"Ughh.. Listen.. I'm not in the mood for this, Ouma-kun.." He wiped under his sleepy, restless eyes.  
  
Ouma giggled under his breath and looked Saihara straight in his eyes, then shifted the stare down below. "Hmm? Your crotch seems to speak a different story, don't ya think?"  
  
Saihara's squinted eyes suddenly went wide as he realized the horrifying truth, he was hard..from that kiss.. But it's to be expected.. He is a virgin after all, and that was probably his first kiss too.  
  
"Nihishishi~ I can't believe you're hard just from a kiss!" The evil leader broke out in laughter, which irritated the sleepless detective. How dare that shorty laugh at him because of something he himself started?  
  
In a fit of annoyance, he pushed the smaller male onto the mattress, receiving a surprised gasp . He exchanged stares with the tiny boy that's currently under him, inspecting every single aspect of him. Such.. Bright purple eyes.. Pale soft skin... Small cute lips... He appeared entirely innocent... Sadly, that wasn't the case if he'd been talking about his twisted personality. He was an annoyance to everyone, spewing nothing but lies, leaving tiny shreds of truth sprawled yet hidden, and he was especially sadistic, threatening everyone with words that are hard to pin together.  
  
"S-Saihara...chan?" Ouma tilted his head curiously.  
  
"Huh..?" It took Saihara less than a second to realize that he's been above Ouma for a while now. He jumped away in embarrassment; muttering apologies and small sorries, with a face as red as beet.  
  
"Pffft- Saihara-chan, you're funny!" He laughed loudly "It's also cute seeing you get so flustered over such trivial matters~"  
  
"C-Cute..?" Saihara's face grew hotter.  
  
"Yes! Now then, let's move on to the small problem resting in your trousers, my beloved Saihara-chan!"  
  
"D-Don't say it like tha- Wait, beloved???" Saihara felt embarrassed with all of Ouma's flirtatious comments, he hoped they were all his usual lies.  
  
Without warning, Ouma jumped onto the detective's lap, resting his head on it, staring intently at his zipper. He was waiting for the right moment to pull it down, like a predator watching his prey, preparing to strike.  
  
"Ouma-kun... I think it's best you don't involve yourself in this... I.. Can take care of myself..p-please!"  
  
"Hmm.. Don't wanna!" He ignored Saihara's request and dove for the zipper, grinning at Saihara, who looked like he were internally screeching.  
  
"Uwaah~ your underwear is pretty tight.. No wonder your boner stood out-"  
  
"AAAHH D-DON'T!!" Saihara covered his face in embarrassment.  
  
"Ah, I should get your clothes outta the way if you want me to suck you off." He tugged at the rim of the underwear.  
  
"Huh??! I didn't even ask you to do anything yet!!"  
  
"Nishishi~ you don't need to, I'm an esper!" Ouma giggled "Just kidding, that was a lie~"  
  
Ouma pulled Saihara's jeans and underwear swiftly off his legs, exposing him to the cold air of the locked room. He whimpered a little from the air hitting his revealed shaft.  
  
Ouma's eyes lit up in excitement "W-Woah.. Saihara-chan.. I didn't think you'd be THAT hard and big!!"  
  
"Ouma-kun... P-Please don't say stuff like that so nonchalantly..." Saihara's already flustered pink face grew into a bright red.  
  
"Don't mind, don't mind~!" Ouma smiled and leaned down to get a closer look at Saihara's hard dick "I wonder if that thing could even fit in my mouth..!"  
  
"D-Don't tell me you're gonna..."  
  
"Nishishi~ only one way to find out!" Ouma began touching the tip, releasing a small gasp from the tall boy, he continued with touching him, slowly stroking him from tip to end, hearing Saihara's gasps grow louder and more erotic. His pacing was frustratingly slow, teasing the detective who was tempted to shove the small boy onto his length already.  
  
"Ouma-kun.. Ah... G-Get on.. With it.. Ah ... Already.." Saihara gasped the words, hoping for his request to be fulfilled.  
  
"You're so impatient, Saihara-chan, just a few moments ago you were trying to stop me!" He laughed and stopped stroking Saihara, which made him sigh in discomfort from losing the warmth of Ouma's touch.  
  
He held Saihara's face, cupping it with his tiny hands, and pulled it in for a kiss. Saihara reached for Ouma's hair and held it, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He bit on Ouma's bottom lip, which made him release a tiny gasp, Saihara took this chance to slip in his tongue, twisting his and the leader's together in harmony. They kept at it, swirling in motion, going deeper, until they parted for air, separating them but a silver string of saliva.  
  
What am I doing... This isn't.. Like me.. Saihara thought to himself but decided to ignore, he was feeling too lustful and beyond dazed to care at this point. He just wanted to touch and be touched by the cute boy in front of him.  
  
"Ouma-kun... T-Touch.. Me.." Saihara whined.  
  
"Hmmm~? What was that? I couldn't quiet hear that~" Ouma grinned.  
  
"I said.. Touch me, you useless leader.. Not even finishing your job from before.. You still call yourself a supreme ruler..?" Saihara's words sounded deep and serious, and Ouma liked the sudden confidence, he actually found it pretty interesting.  
  
"Oh my, how bold of you, Saihara-chan!! I wouldn't believe you were opposing this idea just a few minutes ago!!" Ouma sadistically laughed "or is it the fact that you let your lust take over you~?"  
  
"B-Be quiet and hurry up..!!" Saihara covered his blushing face, he didn't intend on sounding so rude earlier, but he had to admit, having such a strong persona is fun in itself.  
  
"Well then, my naughty Saihara-chan, I'm going to show you what happens when you call me a useless leader!!" Ouma dove back down to Saihara's dick and stroked it once; Saihara just whimpered. He grinned to himself sadistically before he ever so slowly let out his tongue to lick the tip. The taller male shuddered at the feeling, signaling that it probably felt good, giving Ouma the OK to keep going. He started glossing over the sides with his tongue, while Saihara on the other hand, was currently trying his best not to let out any ridiculous sounding moan. Well, keyword being "trying" but that didn't work well for him when Ouma decided to finally take in Saihara's dick into his mouth. The sudden warmth and wetness of Ouma's mouth made Saihara release the most embarrassing moan that both of them had ever heard.  
  
Saihara was filled with shame, but it was already too late to do anything about it but accept it. He felt Ouma form a smile on his face, if he hadn't been sucking his dick right now, he would have been sure that he'd make fun of him all day. Saihara quickly forgot about the matter when Ouma started to move, but he was moving at an incredibly slow pace, and it was gonna drive Saihara crazy, he wished he could just push him on his dick already, though he might choke and he didn't intend on hurting Ouma anytime soon.  
  
Ouma finally began moving at a slightly faster pace, making sure to stroke the part he cannot fit into his small mouth. Saihara's eyes were barely open from the immense pleasure, his moans increasing in volume as Ouma increased his speed. He felt bad for not looking at the -probably- heavenly sight beneath him. He opened his eyes to take a peek and-  
  
 _Fuck that's REALLY hot!_  
  
Ouma's eyes filled with mischief and a hint of lust, cheeks puffed adorably, little mouth struggling to fit Saihara's erection. The sight alone had him on edge, he couldn't take it anymore, he just wanted to come right away.  
  
"O-Ouma.. Ahh .. Kun... Arghh.. I'm gonna.. C-Come... Ahhh...!!" Saihara breathily warned Ouma, but the smaller boy didn't seem to care, as he kept bopping his little head, taking in Saihara, until the detective couldn't handle it anymore. He let out a loud moan and held the sheets, releasing his load into Ouma's mouth. The small boy gagged on the cum, but let go of Saihara, cum leaking off the side of his mouth as well as dripping from Saihara's still half hard dick.  
  
"O-Oh my god, O-Ouma-kun I'm so sorry..!!" Saihara tried to rush off the bed to grab tissues, so he could spit out the cum, but Ouma gestured him not to. Saihara was shocked 'is he really going to-'  
  
 ***Gulp***  
  
He just swallowed the cum.  
He just took in Saihara's semen.  
And the look on Saihara's face was beyond shock.  
  
"Hmm.. Saihara-chan's semen tastes too bitter..!!" Ouma wiped the dripping cum of his mouth and licked it.  
  
"D-Did.. You just swallow.." Saihara wasn't a kinky kind of guy but that definitely turned him on more.  
  
"Though I don't really mind, as long as it's my beloved Saihara-chan, I'd even _KILL_ for you..!" He giggled.  
  
"H-Huh.. Don't say things like that.." Saihara mumbled.  
  
"It was a lie~ Or was it..? Nishishi~" His signature laugh echoed in Saihara's mind, that mischievous laugh...  It was all too familiar..  
  
Saihara was getting pissed off at these lies. His usual silly lies aren't much of a threat, but when he goes this far, you can't even tell what he's up to anymore. His tricky nature was difficult to deal with, Saihara knows Ouma wouldn't really kill, but.. It's hard to tell what he's likely to do or not.. Does Ouma really have the capacity to _KILL?_  
  
"Saihara-chaaan? Are you there?" When Saihara came back to his consciousness, he jumped back when he saw Ouma directly on him.  
  
"Ah! Y-Yes.. I'm sorry.. I'm starting to lose focus.. Haha.. I must be really tired..." Saihara brushed his long silky hair off his face to have a clear look at the cute boy in white.  
  
"Hey.. Saihara-chan... You don't seriously think I'd allow you to sleep without you repaying the favor.."  
  
 _Favor..?_  
Saihara took a moment to understand, he looked down at Ouma's crotch area and fully grasped the idea. He was way too hard, it looked like it hurt. Saihara gulped, sound reaching Ouma, who grinned like a sly fox.  
  
"You don't need to force yourself, Saihara-chan.." Ouma jumped off the bed swiftly "I COULD always just leave you right there~"  
  
 _What..? Was he seriously leaving just like that..?_  
  
"Well, see you later Saihara-chan." Ouma began walking away.  
  
"N-No wait..!!" Saihara found himself yelling, well, he didn't just get his dick sucked by the boy only for him to leave, he would've felt excruciating guilt if he didn't pay him back in the slightest way.  
  
"Hm? What's up? Wanna keep going~?" Ouma turned back and gave a mischievous smile.  
  
Saihara nodded slowly, which lit up Ouma's eyes and filled them with excitement.  Saihara didn't know whether or not to regret his decision, but he's gone this far now, so it's either go big or go home at this point.  
  
Ouma threw his scarf to the side, exposing his neck, Saihara had never seen Ouma without that checkered scarf, he expected scars or bruises to be hidden underneath there, but he probably just wears it as a fashion choice.. What a weird choice... But he wasn't going to judge him, just a few days ago, Iruma made fun of his detective cap and called him a pervert for wearing it. 'How stupid, I'm not a pervert... I think...'  
  
Ouma unbuttoned the various colored buttons and threw his shirt off, exposing his pale chest. He felt the cold air of the room rush to his skin, but he didn't flinch. Saihara quietly inspected the other boy's chest, staring as his face grew red.. 'Ah... Maybe I really AM a pervert..'  
  
"Saihara-chan... Do you like what you see..?" Ouma moved on top of Saihara's lap, resting himself directly in front of his dick.  
  
"O-Ouma.. Kun..." Sweat rolled down Saihara's forehead, he getting hard already... _Again..._  
  
"Ahhh my beloved Saihara-chan, I can feel your erection rising against me..!!" Ouma grinned mischievously, but.. Something about that grin was odd.. It felt.. _Lustful.._  
  
Ouma pressed his hands onto Saihara's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss.. _It tastes of bitterness... He didn't swallow it well..._  
  
Their tongues intertwined once more, the tension between them growing hotter. Ouma let out a muffled moan when Saihara began stroking him through his pants. The more he rubbed, the harder both of them had become, and not to mention the fact that he could feel the wetness of his crotch already.  
  
Their kissing grew sloppier and messier as Saihara rapidly rubbed, while Ouma was currently a big, muffled up, moaning mess. He could feel Ouma's incoming climax. He pulled away from the kiss and started gasping and panting loudly.  
  
"Sai.. hara...cha- aaahh~! P-Please..! Touch me.. Directly..!!" Ouma moaned out the sentence, gasps inbetween words.  
  
Saihara obeyed and slipped off his belt, then tugged on the rim of the pants, grabbing Ouma's attention so he could ask for permission. Ouma nodded in response, still dazed.  
  
Saihara pulled down Ouma's pants, leaving him in his striped boxers; which seemed odd in color, but that wasn't any of Saihara's concern.  
  
"Ah.. Would you look at that.. I'm already dripping wet for you, _Saishuu~_ " Ouma lustfully smirked.  
  
" _Saishuu_...? Uhh...What does that mean..?" Saihara stared in confusion.  
  
"It's a combination of Saihara and Shuuichi..! I stole that idea from Momota-chan, nishishi~" Ouma giggled loudly. Well, he's not entirely bothered by it.. He had to admit.. Momota calling Harukawa _"Harumaki"_ was something he sort of envied.  
  
Saihara decided to ignore the task he was currently doing and pushed Ouma on the bed; staring at his big purple eyes in patience; giving them both a moment to abide with this tense mood.  
  
"Huh..? Come on.. Quit stalling, continue touching me down there, I was SOOO close!!" Ouma whined like a little toddler.  
  
"I don't wanna." Saihara smirked. He didn't want to look like a prick, but acting like this was pretty entertaining to himself.  
  
Ouma opened his mouth to protest, but nothing but a sudden moan came out when Saihara dove in and bit the side of Ouma's pale neck. He nibbled and sucked on the spot, the mark growing bigger and getting redder by the moments.  
  
"Hngg.. Ahh.. S-Saihara..chan.." Ouma moaned out. Saihara continued making his way down, leaving a trail of faint marks that grew darker as newer marks were made. He gently bit on his rosy nipple and received a loud moan in return. He continued stimulating the pleasure by touching the other nipple with his hands, rubbing it slowly and teasingly. His small figure was very adorable, almost like a female... He wanted to continue leaving marks on the pale skin.  
  
"Sai-ha-ra-chaaaan!" Ouma whined out in rhythm "Quit biting around like a dog and get to suckin' _already~~~!!"_  
  
 _What a brat.._ Saihara thought to himself, but he _WAS_ spending a little... _ALOT_ of time on his chest. Saihara reached down to pull the brightly colored boxers off the leader's hips and past his legs, until he was completely nude in front of him. Saihara decided to join him by throwing away his shirt as well, leaving it on the floor. He stared at Ouma's hard dick, and wondered how he got into this mess. _Great... Who would've thought I'd end up sucking off a classmate.._. He leaned down to take a small lick until a pair of hands stopped him.  
  
"Nevermind! Don't suck my dick actually..!" Ouma stood and pushed Saihara away, jumped off the bed, and ran to the discarded white pants pants on the floor. He kneeled down and began digging around the pockets, looking for something.  
  
Saihara was surprised and a bit conflicted, did he do something to displease him..? "O-Ouma-kun.. Why did you suddenly want to sto-"  
  
"Be quiet for a sec- Aha!! Found it~!" He pulled out what seems to be a small pink package that looked like it held exactly what he thinks it does, a condom... 'Wait.. Did Ouma-kun plan on..'  
  
Ouma got back on the bed "Sorry for interrupting your horny dick sucking fantasy, but we're gonna have to do this faster, I've got more people to pleasure later!"  
  
"R-Really..??" Saihara was worried, was this all just a ruse..?  
  
"That was a lie~ You're the only person I'd willingly pleasure, my beloved~" Ouma stroked Saihara's cheek, in attempt to reassure him. _"I-Love-You!"_ He rhythmically sang the words and kissed Saihara's cheek.  
  
That confession.. It felt genuine.. Like he meant it.. Did Ouma seriously have such feelings for Saihara..? What did he find so interesting about a lousy detective that had no special features about himself whatsoever? Saihara didn't want to overreact, but these words meant a lot to him, they filled his heart with warmth.  
  
Without warning, he suddenly pulled Ouma into his embrace. "H-Hey what's the big ide- Saihara..chan?" Ouma froze when Saihara deepened the hug. "Do you.. Really... Love me?" Saihara didn't know what he was doing but these words started a fire in his heart, he wanted to know if they were real or not.  
  
Ouma hugged the detective back and smiled gently "Why of course I do.. That's the main reason I wanted to come into your room in the first place.. To stay close to you.. _I~ love~ youuu~!"_ Saihara felt like tears could fall down his cheeks at any moment, he clenched Ouma's on back and realized that they were both still naked.  
  
"A-Aahh S-Sorry for getting so close all of a sudden!!" Saihara let go of the hug and panicked a little. Ouma giggled and pushed Saihara on his back, holding him down by his wrists. "Enough with the emotional drama!! Let's get on to the fun part~" Ouma ripped open the package and removed the condom. "As much as I'd like to be filled up with Saihara-chan's warm love nectar, I think it'd be a better idea to keep things clean.. Or do you wanna get humiliated once Tojo-chan comes to clean around~?" Saihara gulped, that would probably scar him for life, he wouldn't be able to even face his classmates anymore.  
  
Ouma grinned, feeling as if he just read his mind and found out how hilarious it was. "I'm gonna put this on you now~ oh and Saihara-chan, if you don't wanna do this, I could always just call this whole thing off..! Don't feel forced about it!" Ouma sounded sincere, he really meant it, and Saihara was appreciating that.  
  
"It's fine.. Uhh.. Did you ever... Umm.. Do..? This..? Uhh.. Y'know.." Saihara struggled to find the words he needed. "Get fucked by someone? Nope! Finger myself? A couple of times, felt pretty weird having a bunch of fingers inside myself but it felt better once I hit the good spot!" Saihara was a bit astonished by that brutally honest answer, true he might have touched himself a couple of times, but he never thought of actually fingering himself. "Might I ask.. Why'd you do it..?" Saihara was curious about something other than why, but to WHO, or more accurately, who did he think of when he did so..  
  
"Ooo~ is my beloved pervert interested about my sex life~?" He sat on his knees and brought his hands down to his hole "How about I tell you while I do it~?" His voice was low, filled with lust and deeper than usual. He inserted a finger in himself and squirmed. "Hngg.. Heh.. Don't touch yourself over this.. Saihara-chan.."  
  
Just those words alone made Saihara tempted to touch himself, the shivering movements of Ouma as he pulled his thin finger in and out turned him on more. "S-Saihara..chan.. Ahh.. Hgg.." Ouma inserted another finger in, moaning out loudly. "Sai.. Hara.. Hnng...c-chan is.. The reason.. To why I.. T-Touch myself..." He moaned out the words as he inserted the third finger, moving it in and out faster than before.  
  
Saihara was surprised but not at all, he expected him to finger himself from Saihara, but still... A bit shocking. Ouma slid out his fingers and took a deep breath to regain his composure. "Good Saihara-chan..! You didn't touch yourself..! Now you deserve a reward..!" Ouma climbed on Saihara's lap and pulled him in for a kiss. Saihara opened his mouth to allow entrance for Ouma so he could fill him with affection, their tongues overlapped and teeth clanked, as their kissing became messy. Then they finally parted the kiss, a string of saliva connecting the two.  
  
"Saihara-chan.. I want you to lay down to rest.. So let me do the hard work!!" Saihara obeyed, resting his head on the pillows beneath him, and watched Ouma adjust himself directly above Saihara's hard dick. He took a deep breath and lowered himself slowly into Saihara's shaft, feeling the intense pain take over him, he let out a pained cry as tears began welling in the corners of his eyes.  
  
Saihara panicked when Ouma's tears streamed down his cheeks. "Ouma-kun!! Are you okay..?? I'll pull out if that hurt, pleas-"  
  
"I'm.. F-Fine..! It just hurt.. A little.. Ahaha.. I'll get used.. To it.. ahh.." Ouma squeezed his eyes shut and began raising himself up and down slowly, making sure he takes up all of Saihara's erection in. Saihara was gasping for air quickly, this was a completely new experience to him, he didn't think it would be this overwhelming. Ouma seemed to feel more stimulation though, his gasps were erratic and moans were growing louder each time he rammed himself back down, and that's when he finally hit the prostate.  
  
All pain went away as the pleasure of this spot began to quickly overrun it. "Ahhh~!! S-Saihara..chan..! Ahaha you feel... Amazing..!!" He laughed and sped up the process, the pleasure was so strong, he was starting to lose balance. Saihara held Ouma by the hips and helped him regain his balance.  
  
This feeling.. He didn't know how to describe it, but it was incredible. Saihara couldn't help but moan from the new feeling, it made him feel hot and sweaty, it made him drool and tear up a little, and it made his vision go hazy, his eyes were blurred and he couldn't think anymore.  
  
"Ouma-kun..!! Ahh..ah.. I'm gonna... ahhhh.. !!" Saihara warned, and it seems Ouma was going to do so as well. They both couldn't hold on much longer.  
  
"S-Same... Ahhh..Aaaahh!!! S-Saihara!!!!!" Ouma yelled out as ribbons of cum spurted onto Saihara's stomach, which tightened his hole around Saihara, causing the detective to moan loudly and release into the condom. His vision became completely blurred, mind drifting away as he blacked out. Ouma pulled his body off and looked at Saihara's heavily breathing body.  
  
"Aww... He fell asleep.. What a shame.. I didn't get to make fun of him yet..!" Ouma pouted but then smiled softly. He cleaned up the cum on Saihara and threw away the dirty condom into the nearby trashcan, then he got dressed up to leave. He took a moment to stare at the detective's peaceful face, it was really soft and adorable, Ouma leaned down and gave a small kiss to his forehead, and then covered him with the blankets.  
  
"Good night, my beloved Shuuichi.." He headed out the room and closed the door quietly so he doesn't accidentally wake him up.  
  
Maybe when he wakes up, he'd think it was just a dream... Until he sees how he's naked and embarrasses himself...  
  
"Yeah.. That would be a nice prank to play on Saihara-chan... Nishishi~"  
  
☆-------------☆

**Author's Note:**

> uhh I don't know how to start and end stories, I hope that wasn't too stupid or rushed.. I don't know if I'll ever write again lmao bye


End file.
